The Misfired Animagus
by Freaye
Summary: A misfired killing curse hit an animagus potion right behind Harry. The potion flask shattered, and Harry was helpless as it splattered onto his form. He then screamed, feeling his insides getting rearranged and his body forcefully shrinking. He feels a jerk scarily familiar to a port key. He blacks out. He wakes up in a field of grass. He freaks out when he realizes he has paws.
1. The Animagus Potion Vs Killing Curse

**Thank you for taking an interest and reading my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Pokémon or Harry Potter go to their owners. **

**Bold: To empathize words or actions. **

_Italize: Thoughts, Flashback, Visions, Spells, etc.._

_**Umbreon:**_

_Umbreon, also known as the "Moonlight Pokémon". It gained it's moniker because of the way the Eevee evolved into Umbreon. It is said that moonlight changed Eevee's DNA, evolving it into Umbreon. At night, Umbreon's rings faintly glow as it gains a mysterious power._

**_Leafeon:_**

_Leafeon, also known as the "Verdant Pokémon". It is known to evolve from an Eevee to a Leafeon by growing stronger near a moss covered rock. When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air._

**_Espeon:_**

_Espeon, also known as the "Sun Pokémon". It is known to evolve from using sunlight to turn from Eevee to Espeon. Its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes' thoughts._

**_Flareon:_**

_Flareon, also known as the "Flame Pokémon". It is known to evolve using a fire stone to turn from an Eevee to a Flareon. It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit._

**Chapter One: The Misfire**

**Hogwarts Dungeon: Snape's Office**

**POV: Harry Potter**

I had killed Voldemort. _I had killed Voldemort._ I didn't know how to react. I mean, I just killed the man who killed my parents. But, to do so... I had lost many. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred... I wish I could do it over. I know, how selfish. You should be glad he's dead. I was glad. But... I wasn't happy. It had been a hour after I had killed Voldemort. We had spread throughout the castle in search of death-eaters that had not been captured. I had taken the dungeon, because it was likely a death-eater would hide there.

I had gotten through the first half of the dungeon and was about to search Snape's old office. That was the moment when everything changed. Honestly, if I had known what was about to happen, I would have gotten backup. But, me being the idiot, stepped into the classroom. It had a terrible smell, like something died in there. It was also very dark, with only one small lantern on Snape's old desk. "_Lumos." _I whispered, my wand lighting up.

I went to the area around Snape's desk. His desk still had paperwork on it, and a half dried bottle of ink. _He had planned to come back and finish the paperwork. _I blinked, my eyes misty. I may have hated Snape, but he didn't deserve to die. I looked behind the desk to see shelves of potions. I slowly walked to the shelves, stopping at the first. It had a large amount of strange shaped bottles.

I read the first one. _Aging Potion._ Then the next. _Alihotsy Draught. _Next. _Amortentia. _Next. _Angel's Trumpet Draught. _Next. _Anima Potion (Animagus Potion). _I read that again. This was the potion that makes you an animagus. As I reached for it, a deep crash echoed. Whipping around, I saw Justin Pert. One of Voldemort's newest followers. He was only a year older than me, but he was dark. His once long brown hair was unkempt, turning it seemingly black. His face was turned into an ugly scowl. His eyes were alight with a fiery hatred as he raised his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra_!" Justin shouted. A deep green light shot towards me. Yet, it didn't hit me. It hit the potion right beside me. Which just so happens to be the _Anima Potion. _A sound of shattering glass echoed as I fell to the ground. The Potions container had shattered, pieces of it impaling me. The potion splatters me. I let out a horrible scream, as I feel my insides move around. While my insides rearranged themselves, I felt a feeling terrifyingly close to port keying.

I closed my eyes as I faded in and out. I landed on something soft. It tickled my nose as I slowly opened my eyes. _Grass. My mind whispered. _I was somewhere with grass. _Wasn't I at Hogwarts? I thought. Yes, Yes I was in the dungeons... Why would there be grass in the dungeons? _My eyes snapped open. I took in a huge breathe of air. My eyes darted around widely, hoping I could see something that would link me to the dungeon.

I was in a field. It was nighttime, with a covered crescent moon hanging over head. Lazy clouds drifted through the seas of stars above me. I was to tired to move much, so I looked up at the stars. _"I wonder where Draco is? Isn't it suppose to be right around there?" _My eyes widen in horror when I can't find Draco. My eyes darted around, looking for other constellations. I can't find any. These aren't my stars. They don't even have any constellation I've ever known of.

Oh my god. I twitch urging my body to move. Suddenly, the clouds blocking the moons flows away. Silver moonlight covers the field a wispy glow. When the moonlight hit me, it felt as though the coffee I drank took into effect. Energy surged as I slowly shifted to a sort of crawling position. I would have stood, but when I tried it felt odd, like I was doing a handstand to long.

I survey the field before me. It was odd, because I was seeing perfectly without my glasses. My ears twitched as I heard a breeze move the grass. _"Wait... my ear twitched!?" _I reach up to try to grasp my ears only to freeze in horror at the things that were my hands. _"Bloody hell... I have fucking paws!" _Infact, the paws I now had were a deep black, with an almost blue tint.

I looked to were my feet were. I looked like a dog... but I wasn't a dog. I was a canine yes, but a dog, no. I scanned my legs and froze when I saw blue rings on them. Looking behind me, I noticed my other legs and tail had a blue ring on it. _"That's it. I need a pond or something." _I nervously took one step, only to stumble and fall. Getting shakily up, I slowly head to the dense trees near the edge of the field.

The trees were enormous, but that was probably because of the fact I wasn't really human any more. The spell hit the _Animagus Potion _so it probably transformed me into something else. Knowing my luck though, I could either be absolutely hideous or an extremely rare or powerful being. As I padded through the forest I heard a trickling sound. Water! I turned to the sound and tried to quicken my pace.

I didn't have much luck though, with me being rather new to this body after all. After falling for the seemingly tenth time I found the water. It was a small stream. I walked slowly to the stream. Leaning my head over the slow moving water I stilled. I faintly recognized this creature. No, me. It wasn't possible. I was... a pokémon. I was an Eeveelution if I guessed correctly. But which one? _"Let's see. I can scratch Eevee off the list. Also, Leafeon, Flareon, and Jolteon. Vapereon is out too. And Glaceon and Espeon. That leaves... Umbreon I think." _I look over the reflection of my new form. I looked different though. Where golden rings and crimson eyes were, there was blue rings and yellow eyes.

_"Damn... still as odd as ever." _I was a dark pokémon that originated from Johto I believe. I didn't know much, only the stuff I heard from when Dudley wanted the pokémon games and watched the cartoons. I had only watched one cartoon. The first episode of the Indigo League. I watched it from the kitchen secretly after I had done my chores. I was almost caught watching it by Vernon, but I had managed to high-tail it out at the end of the episode.

After watching the episode, I had gotten interested and always went to the library to learn more. I'd use the computer to look up things. I followed it until the Sinnoh region but had to stop because of Hogwarts. It had been about 7 years since then, so my memory was very fuzzy. I was shiny I believe. A term that was given to a pokémon that had unique coloring compared to others of it's species.

So... I'm a pokémon. This sucks and is awesome at the same time. But, am I in my world any more? If I was in the "pokémon" I think I would be happy, even if I might have lost my humanity. The Pokémon world is so much better then my own. I mean, it's safe enough that parents let ten year olds go on journeys across a giant region.

My world on the other hand is just disgusting. Evil and good constantly fight, but for the light it's a some times losing battle. Pollution kills the environment and wars happen. It is much uglier then this beautiful world. I had always liked cartoons, because they sometimes showed a different world, one where all of our problems never existed.

But, I'll find out sooner or later. All I need to do now is find a town or something. Taking in a deep breath I filtered the smells through my nose. There was faint smells of other creatures and the grass and trees and such. But there was something else drifting through the breeze. _"Pie! By the smell, cherry!" _I hurriedly bounded after the smell. I stopped once in a while to smell the trail again. A road! The road wasn't paved, and was a lot smaller then usual.

Then I noticed a sign. I stopped in my tracks, curiously looking at it. In big bold letters was the message **5 miles from Pallet Town**. Pallet Town!? I gaped at the sign. Gaining my composure, I quickly almost skipped to the town. I was very excited. I mean, who wouldn't be excited at the fact they would be visiting the main protagonist of the pokémon anime franchise's town. Surprisingly, I didn't get tired from running for 5 miles.

As I caught sight of the town I stopped. A breath taking sun rise happened. The once silver glowing town was bathed in a shade of orange light. The clouds changed to beautiful shades of orange, red, and purple. The sky began to lighten to the normal sky blue. I was stunned at the sight before me. I had never paid close attention to sun rises at all really. I was usually way to busy. But, I just found out what I was missing on.

Shaking the awe out of me, I quickly darted into the bushes surrounding the town. Carefully navigating through the dense brush, I slowly edged my way to Ash's house. I remembered it from the first episode. Then I stopped. How was I supposed to know it was Ash's. I mean, it might just be a coincidence that I was near a place called Pallet Town and happened to be an Umbreon... Yeah right.

I frowned as much a canine could. What to do? What to do? Luckily, the answer came to me. "Ash! Rise and shine!" A cheerful voice echoed. Yup, I'm in pokémon. A few minutes later a eight year boy stumbled out of the house. I almost cried in sheer joy. The young boy in front of me was in fact Ash Ketchum. He had his trademark black hair and brown eyes with his lightning like birthmarks under his eyes. He even had Ash's name, so he was of course Ash Ketchum.

I watched in curiosity as Ash slowly gained his bearings. He looked to be 8 or 9 at the time. The franchise never mentioned anything of his childhood, so I was really curious. Maybe he worked as a part time volunteer at Professor Oak's ranch. Or he helped his mom out a lot. Or he could be incredibly lazy and did nothing. I then decided. For the sake of my curiosity, I will follow him around for the day.

Ash was very odd, I mused as I followed him. He always went to places where nobody probably ever went. I mean, why would Ash visit a old shack in the middle of no where? Now, he was in a park, which was normal. "Oh, if it isn't little Ash-boo!" I snapped into attention. Ash was surrounded by kids his age, but not in a good way. _Bullies. _I pulled back my lips into an ugly snarl.

_I hate bullies. _I watched as Ash was pushed by the boys, all of them demanding his money. I watched until I could not no longer. With a giant leap, I easily cleared the space between them and me. I leapt in front of Ash just as he fell to the ground. I was growling, and had my ears pinned straight down. I was going to teach these bullies a lesson. Little did I know, that day I would gain a valuable friend because of my acts.

* * *

**Ash's View**

I stared in shock at the pokémon in front of me. The unknown Pokémon had it's hackles raised in a defiant way. It's golden eyes glimmered with rage as it slowly prowled around me. My eyes widened in horror as a rock flew at the pokémon. "Go away you stupid thing!" John shouted. He was the leader of his little gang. The pokémon before me didn't even flinch when the rock hit it. Instead, it's growls got louder. It opened it's maw as a dark purple orb formed. "Umbreon!" The orb shot forward to it's intended target. John dived out of the way awkwardly.

John wailed as he landed painfully on his butt. His little gang instantly surrounded him, helping him up. The revealed Umbreon stood tall, already charging up another purplish orb. "Lets get out of here!" a guy yelled. Patrick I think. "Yeah, lets scram!" a voice agreed. The little gang ran with all their might. A small grin curled up on my face when I realized that it chased them away

I shook as tears of joy welled up in my eyes. It saved me from those bullies. It actually did something, unlike the other kids in Pallet Town. Even Gary didn't do anything for me. But, it actually did something. A feeling of utter joy blossomed deep within my stomach. I quickly got up and walked to the umbreon. The umbreon just stood there and stared deeply at me. It felt as though my soul was being x-rayed.

Then it stopped. It's ears twitched as it practically glided over to me. "Um-bre!" I grinned, launching myself at it. I tackled it with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so very much!" I exclaimed. The umbreon nodded, and allowed me to pet it. I trembled with excitement. A pokémon actually let me pet it! A feeling of hope filled me. "Umbreon... will you be my friend?" I whispered.

The umbreon nodded and I nearly exploded in excitement. "Hmm... Your going to need to go to Professor Oak so he can look you over." I rambled. The umbreon looked at me in an almost horrified look. I laughed. "Don't worry, Professor Oak is just going to see if your healthy or not. He's not going to hurt you at all!" I exclaimed, exhilarated.

The umbreon cocked its head to the side. "Come on! Professor Oak is just around the corner!" I cried. I shot of running as fast as my legs could. Umbreon easily kept up with me, bounding on my left side. We both kicked up a cloud of dust as we ran across Pallet Town. I laughed in pure joy. I loved running! The feeling of the wind in my face, and the burning of my lungs were addicting. I looked at Umbreon. It looked like it was having as much fun as I was.

"Look! Professor Oak's ranch!" I yelled, putting more speed into my legs. Umbreon accelerated as well. I began to slow down as we reached the porch. Now walking, I quickly stepped up and rang the door bell. "Coming!" I heard Professor Oak call. Tapping my foot impatiently, I looked down at my pokémon companion. Umbreon was staring at the door almost... apprehensively?

The door opened to reveal Professor Oak. In his hand was a coffee mug and his usual white coat. "Ash? What are you doing here?" asked Professor Oak. I laughed, pointing my thumb down at Umbreon. "I met a new friend. I need to get Umbreon a check up and I figured I'd ask you." I rambled, noticing Professor was staring down at Umbreon in shock.

"Umbreon you say?" said an unfamiliar voice. I stiffened up, looking at the man up appeared from behind Professor Oak. "Oh my! A shiny!" cried the shocked man. "Shiny?" I asked, confused. Professor Oak raised his gaze from Umbreon to me. "Yes, Ash. Shiny is a term used to describe a Pokémon that does not have the same coloring as the rest of it's species." he explained. "I'm surprised you even found an Umbreon. They originate from the region Johto." said the unknown man.

"You are?" I asked. The man blinked before Ahhing. "My name is Professor Rowan. I study pokémon evolution. I came to visit Professor Oak to exchange research." said Professor Rowan. I blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" I asked. Professor Rowan shook his head, smiling. "So you want your friend to get checked over?" asked Professor Oak. I nodded.

"Alright, lets go inside." He turned around, disappearing inside. Professor Rowan followed. I politely cleaned my shoes, then walked inside. "Come on Umbreon." I chirped. "Um-bre!" Umbreon acknowledged. Walking in, I waited for Umbreon before closing the door. I walked into Oak's room, and sweatdropped at the two Professors. They were frantically scrambling to clean up the mass of papers that covered... well everywhere.

"Alright, Umbreon could you please get onto the table?" asked Professor Rowan. Umbreon leapt up and landed neatly on the center of the table. Professor Oak proceeded to check Umbreon's heart, lungs, and other major organs to see if there was anything wrong. He frowned when he checked Umbreon weight and height. He then checked over Umbreon's fur, ears, tail, and eyes. Lastly he checked the nose and mouth.

"Well, Umbreon is a little underweight for it's height, so if your going to keep him, Ash, I'll recommend a brand of pokéfood for you." he said. "So, he's a guy?" I asked. Professor Oak nodded. "Could I take a look?" asked Professor Rowan. Both Professor Oak and I nodded. "Hmm... maybe shiny pokémon are more likely to be male than female." muttered Professor Rowan. He began to furiously scribble down notes. Professor Oak and I shared a look of amusement.

I twitched. I wanted to ask Umbreon something. With a deep breath I asked...

"Umbreon, do you want to be apart of the family?" I asked. Umbreon narrowed its eyes. Then, it nodded. I jumped, shoving a fist to the sky. Professor Oak and Rowan shared a chuckle. "Ash, I have something to give to you." I blinked. Turning around, I gaped at the object in Professor Oak's hand. "That's..." A gleaming pokéball laid in his hand. "Ash, this is for Umbreon." He handed it to me. With a throw a small bop was heard when it met Umbreon's fur.

Umbreon disappeared in a red beam, a with a single ping, Umbreon was captured. "Yeah!" I cried. "Congratulations!" said Professor Oak. Professor Rowan checked his watch and clicked his tongue. "Ash, I look forward to seeing you in the future. Unfortunately, I'm about to miss my flight to Sinnoh. Take care of Umbreon!" said Professor Rowan, disappearing out of the door. I blinked, nodding. Grabbing the pokéball, I let out Umbreon.

"Come on Umbreon, you have to meet my mom!"

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

**Harry's View**

"Come on Harry!" cried a very familiar voice. I twitched, my ears perking up. "Mione, leave me alone." I muttered, burying my nose into my fur. "Hadrian James Potter! Get up!" shrieked Hermione. I groaned. "You should listen to her, she won't give up." advised a certain red headed twin. "See! Listen to George! We need to wake up Ash! Today's the start of his pokémon journey!" she hissed. I bolted up.

"I forgot!" I exclaimed. Looking over at the Leafeon Hermione and Flareon George. "Where's Luna?" I asked. "Right here." a wispy voice whispered from behind me. I jumped, startled. Whipping around, I looked at the Espeon Luna frustrated. "Why do you always do that!?" I cried. "It's fun." I face planted.

Hermione and George laughed. I smiled, looking over my fellow eeveelutions and once wizards. It was about a year ago that the three dropped into my life again. Apparently, they tried looking for me and this was their 7th attempt. They just didn't expect that they would become pokémon though. Hermione and I had to give Luna and George a crash course on Pokémon and the new world.

When the three learned that I was the pokémon of Ash, they became one too. It was hilarious when Ash popped up at Oak's again with me and the others. He just took one look at us and his jaw dropped. He then muttered about being an Eeveelution magnet. I laughed at that one. Ash was a very good kid, though. When he first got me he immediately went to the library with a notebook and wrote down all the stuff he could find about raising pokémon.

He then contacted Professor Rowan and asked about tips to teach me moves. Professor Rowan was delighted and gave him recommendations for books and personal tips on how to raise an umbreon. Apparently he once owned one himself. When Luna, Hermione, and George came in, Ash went over to Professor Oak's house every day for a week to get all the things he needed to have to help raise and train them.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me!? Go wake Ash up!" screeched Hermione. Snapping out of my dream state, I leapt onto the bed containing the bundle called Ash. With a single bark of warning, I proceeded to hop onto Ash's stomach. Ash's eyes snapped open. "Umbreon? Why are you?- Todays the day!" he yelled. Quickly, Ash flung his blanket onto a very surprised George, and grabbed the clothes he needed for today. "Sorry Flareon!" he cried, darting into the bathroom to change.

Hermione and I shared exasperated looks. The blanket covering George glowed pink, and rose into the air. It then landed onto Ash's bed and folded itself. George shot Luna a grateful look. Luna hummed, and her eyes returned to their dazed pink. Hermione sighed. "I'll be downstairs with Delia. I need to finish healing that sick plant." she muttered, walking out of the room.

I had my theories, but when Hermione became a Leafeon she immediately loved plants and gardening. She reminded us of Nevile, but she still devoured any book she came across. She was always spending time in the garden, just sleeping amongst the plants. She won't be doing that anymore. Ash had decided to take us all on his journey, saying it would feel wrong when he had a fun time while we were back at home.

We all won't be doing are hobbies any more. Luna for example loves to sleep on the roof. She is always talking to the bird pokémon and what not. George, on the other hand loves pranking (read: tormenting), the bullies of Pallet Town. I myself love to sleep under the moonlight at night. But, now that Ash is going on his journey, we weren't going to do it anymore.

"Umbreon! Flareon! Leafeon! Espeon! Lets go!" cried Ash, appearing from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. "Oh no you don't young man! You will stay and eat your breakfast!" said Delia, her hands on her hips. Yes, I mused. This will be a very ...eventful trip.

* * *

**Done! Oh yes, and before anyone asks, Ash will still have Pikachu and the rest of his pokémon. He just has four extras. I was always sad when Ash never got an Eevee, because I believed an eeveelution would have been awesome in the show. Oh yes, with this last little part of the chapter in Harry's POV, Ash couldn't understand the 4 pokémon. Anyway, comment or message if you have a question or anything! ~FireKitsune313.**


	2. MUST READ

**This is an Author's Note.**

I am officially putting every single one of my stories on discontinuation. I am sorry to all of the readers of my stories, but I have discontinued this for 1 main reason.

**People are stealing are stories and making ****_money _****off of them.**

Several different websites across the web are selling are stories and making money off of them, which is not okay.

thebuystock. org

talkfictions. com

fictionavenue. org

thanfiction. org

hmofiction. org

_Remove spaces to go to site._

**These horrible websites are making a mockery of our enjoyment. They make money off of our creations, which we don't have to create! They then go on to say that we have 'profiles' on their websites.**

**We're talking about millions of stories being stolen. This is not OKAY.**

**If you go onto these websites do not try to log in to it if it looks like FFnet. We do not know if they will steal our emails and passwords.**

**Join the protest. Stop this from happening.**

**I don't have a problem with people getting ideas off of my stories, but copying them then using it to make money? That's not cool. Not cool at all.**


End file.
